


La Sensación de Hambre

by GhostCwtch



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, Series 2 Episode 6, Translated poorly, character introspective, introspectivo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren piensa en el cementerio durante episodio 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Sensación de Hambre

**Author's Note:**

> Mi capacidad en español no es muy bueno, pero solamente mejoro por practicar. Por favor, juzgáis esta amablemente.
> 
> Aquí en Inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1760831

La cosa que Kieren no dice a nadia, no le atreve a mención, es que no piensa que él es el mismo que los otros quien tiene PDS. Sí, después de resucita por un rato, él que había sido sin sentido como los otros, y tomado el mismo tiempo se vio afectado por la medicación. Pero, al comienzo….

Al comienzo de su resurrección, recordó su vivo y recordaba tener hambre. Piensa que fue el hambre que le hizo loco después de un rato. Un ejemplo extremo como el efecto de bajo nivel de azúcar en la sangre en el modo, él supuso. Y ahora, no piensa que los medicamentos tienen el mismo efecto por él como los demás ya sea. Cierto, le ayuda a permanecer racional, pero es como un supresor del apetito. Él tiene hambre justo a tiempo para la siguiente dosis. 

Cuando Gary inyecta Olvido Azul, todo el hambre lo golpea a nuevo, corta a través de la medicación como él nunca lo tomó para empezar. Pero, desemejante de la primera vez, no está solo con el hambre. Que casi oírlos hablar, Jem y su padre, que casi puede ver, y por una vez su padre no se ve miedo.

Y si su padre puede ver él como este, tal vez, es posible que Kieren enfrentó el hambre dentro de él. Posiblemente, Kieren puede luchar.

Es difícil, el más difícil cosa que hay que hacer. El reloj marca y Kieren agarra el abrigo de su padre y sacude con el esfuerzo, está desesperado hablar algunas palabras, para demostrar que él está bien, para demostrar no hay necesidad de temer. Él aprieta los dientes y lo traga el morroñoso sabor de la bilis negras, y continúa tragar por reflejo y piensa que podría vomitar por segunda vez. Hay esta grita y el reloj marca y su cabeza se siente como que se está dividiendo, Neurotriyptyline está zumbar contra el Olvido Azul y se siente como es posible a salir de su piel. 

Simon aparece de la nada y después ellos están en la planta y su cabeza golpea la tierra ablandada por lluvia y es como él se cae de nuevo en sí mismo. Él no lo ha sentido desde que murió. El siempre presente miedo ansioso, el miedo que pensó que dejó atrás para siempre, se dispara a través de él como la electricidad en un enchufe defectuoso, existe y se ha ido en un flash. Él está temblando, que apenas puede sostener sobre el pelaje de Simon mientras se encuentra en la cima de él, protectora. Sus manos revolotean y dice jadeando, "¿Te… Te he hecho daño a nadie?" aunque él ya sabe la respuesta.

Él sabe la respuesta pero debe pedir porque el miedo ha regresado y si el miedo ha regresado, no hay predicción para lo que sucederá siguiente.


End file.
